


Неотвратимый

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Возвращаясь с работы, Гэвин точно знает —  просто повозка Старика запряжённая оленями всегда говорит только об одном — Рождество неотвратимо так же как жизнь или смерть, как страдания или радости, и всё это будет, даже если ты уже расчистил свои дорожки в ожидании когда тебя одарят, и если сугробы скопились у дома, норовя поглотить его полностью.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 14





	Неотвратимый

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Сложно пройти мимо ёлочного базара, когда до Рождества меньше недели, а дома из праздничного только бутылка совершеннолетнего виски, заначенная специально на этот день. Нельзя сказать, что Гэвин с каким-то особенным упорством или прилежанием выбирает её, ничуть, просто по его собственному стойкому убеждению нормальная ёлка должна пахнуть соответствующе, поэтому он, совершенно растеряв любой стыд и совесть суёт нос прямо в густую колкую глубину, пытаясь хотя бы на миг снова почувствовать тот самый аромат, который заставляет его больше необходимого глушить джин вместе виски — запах смолы, хвои и неизбежно грядущего Рождества.

В детстве Гэвин частенько представлял себе, что Санта едет на своих санях и звоном бубенчиков и радостно-алым светом оленя Рудольфа разгоняет тоску, отпугивает печали и наполняет весельем весь воздух, чтобы начало года точно оказалось удачным.

В подростковом возрасте же, у Гэвина нашлось очень много вопросов к несуществующему мужчине, из всех оленей которого дети знают только одного, словно все прочие не имеют никакого значения, так как они не освещают дорогу Санте, и что проблемы перед Рождеством накапливаются как снежный ком, который набирается на закруглённые концы саней, готовый в любой миг сорваться и придавить каждого незадачливого зеваку, случайно попавшему под скользкие полозья, и то, что мотива быть «хорошим мальчиком» чтобы нравится какому-то старому бородатому дяде, попахивает то ли геронтофилией, то ли педофилией — взрослым-то Санта столько подарков не слал, как ему в детстве!

Зато теперь, возвращаясь с работы, Гэвин точно знает — на самом деле старик не несёт ни того, ни другого — просто его повозка запряжённая оленями всегда говорит только об одном — Рождество неотвратимо так же как жизнь или смерть, как страдания или радости, и всё это будет, даже если ты уже расчистил свои дорожки в ожидании когда тебя одарят, и если сугробы скопились у дома, норовя поглотить его полностью.

Никто не изменит того факта, что с Гэвином Ридом или без, а Рождество наступит, и всё то же самое дерьмо, которое не успело кончиться в прошлом году перекочует в этот, но может быть что-то ворчливый и строгий старик заберёт с собой и даст хотя бы короткую передышку, выдох, который можно использовать для пополнения сил, чтобы хоть как-то улучшить ситуацию в этом году.

— Мужчина, вы берёте или не берёте?! — возмущение хозяина вполне себе понятно — слишком увлекшийся разнюхиванием подопытных экземпляров Гэвин даже не заметил того, как перетрогал практически все. — Вы покупателей отпугиваете!

— Приманиваю, — буркает он, чувствуя, как усталость скопившаяся за день подступает к рукам и ногам, и желание придушить мерзкого торгаша обуревает с неизбежностью грядущего праздника.

— Да вы же их роняете! — продолжает негодовать владелец тонких, усеянных короткими иголками растений.

— А у вас разрешение на вырубку имеется? — мгновенно ощетинивается Гэвин, чувствуя себя временами лучшей елью чем все эти, связанные в четырёх местах, красавицы. — Или вы без него торгуете, а?

— А вы что, коп? — мгновенно настораживается невысокий полноватый мужичок и реагирует на значок детектива так же, как и все остальные — становится понимающим, готовым дать тысячу и один совет, и, тем самым, окончательно отбивая всякое желание возиться с выбором и поиском, и даже забирать ёлки «за так, что вы, хорошего человека хочется ж порадовать».

«Да грёбаный ты ж мудила, — расстраивается он, заползая в супермаркет в двух шагах от дома и рассматривая сном разноцветных игрушек и шариков, и всего тройку жалких вершин, — всё настроение испоганил, скотина.»

В дурном расположении духа как-то сразу всплывает как Гэвин ругался на то, что давным-давно перестали продавать ангелов вместо вершин. Нет, конечно, на дворе тридцать шестой, Гэвин, окстись, какие нахер ангелы, возьми шарики, гирлянды и радуйся как все белые люди, но в далёком детстве он видел картинку, где на самой макушке был невероятной красоты ангел, и тогда, помнится, он достал мать вопросами о том, когда они купят такого.

«Никогда», — жаловался после очередного стакана он, уткнувшись Коннору в плечо в прошлом году, а андроид только мягко гладил его по плечу, явно не зная что на это сказать.

«Вы же не католик, Гэвин», — удивлённо заметил на очередную порцию стенаний уже Дик, и пришлось заплетающимся голосом пытаться ему объяснить, что дело вообще не в вере.

Дело в ангеле, который будет красоваться на самой вершине терпко пахнущей смолой и украшенной самодельными игрушками ели, пока медленно, как в старых фильмах, лампочка за лампочкой будут зажигаться гирлянды.

«Интересно, это было до того, как мы переспали или после?» — вопрос, с которым Гэвин, конечно, может подойти к любому из своих двух домашних RK, но как-то всё-таки кажется неприличным припоминать как же так оказалось, что под прошлогодние праздники, застряв на долбанном дежурстве с двумя самыми навороченными андроидами ему вначале каким-то чудом удалось договориться с ними о попойке, а где-то в процессе проснуться в одной постели, чувствуя, что прошлый вечер удался.

И даже больше.

Вот только когда же он жаловался на свою нелёгкую судьбу? До того или после? Перед глазами так и стоит та жалкая пародия на сосновое, которая призвана изображать искусственная ёлка купленная в период жёсткой экономии на распродаже одной из последних. Как бы сейчас не хотелось, а, скорей всего, придётся доставать того уродца, Рудольфа от мира поддельных рождественских деревьев и пытаться сделать из него то, что так хочется уже столько лет, да руки до покупки нормального чуда производства пластика не доходят.

«Да и фетра где-то бы купить, наделать кривых игрушек, чтобы прям под стать», — думает Гэвин и даже гуглит из лифта ближайшие магазины с мягкой тканью, которые можно набить и, сделав им петельки из аккуратных лент навесить по всему периметру его ёлки.

— Я дома, — буркает он, отпирая дверь и изумляется — в квартире, как ни странно, темно. 

Нет, оба его парня могут обходиться не только без света, но и без глаз, но обычно они всегда знают когда он придёт и зажигают хотя бы свет в прихожей, в тут...

До Гэвина не сразу доходит, что вообще-то вокруг не кромешная тьма и он не ослеп — первая лампочка, словно звезда зажигается над головой, и каждая последующая ведёт его за собой. Ботинки так и остаются у входа, а куртка, расстёгнутая в лифте по-прежнему давит на плечи, когда он, словно заворожённый шагает по пути следования жёлтых ламп, напоминающих о свечах, каминах, и том, настоящем рождестве, потерявшимся среди детских открыток и картинок в соцсетях, которые все друг другу будут слать уже через считанные дни.

Одна за другой, две полосы гирлянды высвечивают потолок в комнате, спускаются по шторам вниз, освещая яркостью всё пространство, и дают насладиться невероятным зрелищем — прямо напротив окна стоит настоящая, живая ёлка. От неё пахнет смолой, хвоей и цитрусами, а во всей квартире чем-то сладким — то ли имбирным, то ли кокосовым печеньем.

И с самого низа, поднимаясь ряд за рядом разноцветная гирлянда загорается, добегая слоями света до самой макушке, где красуется пухлощёкий ангел, лукаво глядящий несмотря на белые и непорочные одежды и нимб, красующийся позади него.

— С Рождеством, Гэвин, — два идентичных голоса, раздающиеся со спины заставляют вздрогнуть, обернуться, и, как-то совсем нелепо расплакаться, повисая на руках у андроидов, обнимающих со всех сторон.

— Что-то не так? Надо было украшать не печеньем? — взволнованный вопрос Дика заставляет быстро качать головой из туда-сюда и выдыхать медленно.

— Всё в порядке, младший, — хмыкает куда более опытный Коннор и опять привычно запускает руку в волосы, как тогда. — Он просто не ждал. И благодарен, да ведь, Гэви?

— Мгм, — с трудом справляясь с переполняющими эмоциями он кивает, и, не зная как ещё выразить их, притягивает к себе Дика для поцелуя и разделяет вкус его анализирующей жидкости вместе с Коннором. — Это лучшее... просто лучшее...

— Это Рождество, — кивает Коннор, и они вдвоём усаживают его на пол напротив ёлки, давая насладиться видом пряничных домиков, снеговиков, белок, ёлок и многого другого, развешанного по дереву вместо привычных ёлочных игрушек. 

Ни у кого из них не было времени нормально заняться украшением дома — под праздники всегда случается самый пиздец на работе, но Гэвин уверен — они и за выпечкой провели не мало времени и всё, только чтобы порадовать его.

И, стоит признать, что в этом году он по-настоящему счастлив. Когда неотвратимый Санта прибудет на своей скользкой от намёрзшего льда колеснице, с оленем, алым огнём своего носа предупреждающим о том, что уже слишком поздно размышлять и готовиться ко встрече нового года, он может быть тоже это поймёт, глянув на искусно выполненного ангела, посмеивающегося с вершины своего дерева, и знающего определённо больше, чем все его собратья о проявлениях любви.

Но едва ли прикрывающие своего человека от бед и печалей андроиды что-то скажут о ночном визитёре.


End file.
